Castle One-Shots
by blackcanary26
Summary: One-shot pieces of writing based on the show Castle. If you're looking for a long-term story with a structured plot, I'm sorry but this won't be that. (Prompts are always welcome. Seriously, if you have an idea I'd be willing to consider writing it.)
1. Chapter 1 - Packing Heat

Packing Heat; the newest addition to Richard Castle's series based on the ever sultry and unstoppable Nikki Heat was finally ready to hit shelves worldwide starting with its premier night right here in New York City. This newly published novel was a long awaited by many as the previous book was published a couple years ago after the author decided it was time for a break.

As he was getting dressed in front of his bedroom mirror, Castle could not contain his excitement at not only the premier of another great addition to the collection, especially after all this time, but more so at being able to attend the event with the love of his life, none other than his beautiful muse, the extraordinary Katherine Beckett and their precious daughter, Emilie Johanna Castle. Emilie or baby bear as Castle so affectionately nicknamed her was almost three years old and even though she was still quite young, Kate had agreed that they would both come along to his latest event, which surprised him quite a lot as Kate was known to shy away from the public eye. As he reminisced on his discussion with his wife several days prior, he really thought that he would have had to do a lot more to convince her or get her to even consider the idea, but Kate turned out to be incredibly understanding about it all.

"So Kate, I was thinking; and just hear me out on this, you know it's the first book I've completed in a while and the premier is coming up and I know we both agreed on being private and keeping our lives out of the spotlight and that we both want Em to not have to deal with the critical public and…", murmured Castle hesitantly.

Kate stopped folding the laundry laid out on the couch and smirked at her husband sitting on the opposite end and said, "Just spit it out Castle. You are quite the wordsmith after all."

"Funny. You know, as I recall you weren't so sarcastic about my words when it came to our session of pillow talk last night," he teased.

"Castle!" she scolded; "Just get to the point please."

"Okay. Okay," he continued; "Well I know that you'll be there at the premier with me, but I was wondering if you'd mind if we brought baby bear along. I mean I know it's such a public event and there'll be all the paparazzi and it'll be late, but I figured it'd be her first and I would just love if she could be there and..."

"Okay."

"Can you at least think about it? Wait, did you say okay?"

"Yes Rick. I said okay."

"Wow," he stuttered, "I mean I had this entire speech mentally prepared and if that didn't work I planned on buying you new earrings, but you said okay. That's amazing!"

"Well you're still getting me new earrings because we have to get outfits for the big night but I said okay and I mean it." She beamed at him.

She continued, "Part of marrying you was accepting your minor fame and we do keep her out of the spotlight most of the times and well she's her daddy's biggest fan, right after her mommy of course."

"Hey, it's not so much minor fame okay!" he said defensively, feigning offense.

"I'm serious Castle. You worked hard and you created something spectacular, and I don't just mean our kid." "But you deserve to share your special, hard-earned moments with the people who are important to you; and it's better than we have a sense of control over the publicity of this event where the paparazzi won't be sneaking around stalking us." She continued, "Besides, we get to go shopping and look pretty for our favourite guy. That's always a plus."

"You are extraordinary Katherine Beckett-Castle; thoughtful and absolutely extraordinary," Castle said as he leaned toward her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well, I try…" she joked as she leaned toward him too.

As he adjusted the top buttons of his strikingly white shirt, he couldn't help but wonder how amazing his girls would be looking this evening. Kate refused to let him accompany them on her shopping spree and opted to make it a girl's day out inviting Alexis and Lanie to join her. Castle fixed his favorite pair of cuff links and then looked at the bowties laid out on his bed. He had a black satin option to give him the classic, James Bond look with his tuxedo or he had a silk option that was an absolutely magnificent scarlet shade.

It was at this moment that Kate exited their bathroom in her navy blue silk robe that stopped mid-thigh and revealed the most toned and shapely legs. Castle felt his jaw drop. This beauty of this woman never ceased to amaze him. Her hair was pulled back and held up while some shorter, hazel wisps danced lightly at the front of her face, gently caressing and framing her face, highlighting her exquisite angled facial structure. Her make-up was done perfectly, with neutral shades decorating her eyes topped with a precise and rich black wing across each one. Her striking red lips captivated Castle's attention and he found that he could not stop himself from staring at the illustrious masterpiece of a woman walking toward him.

As she stood in front of him, she lifted her hand to his chin and closed his gaping mouth with a smile plastered on her face. She could not deny that it felt incredibly sexy and self-assuring to know that after all these years and even after having a child, that she was still the only woman that could so easily elicit that pure reaction from the man she loved. Castle turned toward her, hands reaching out to lightly grip the sides of her waist and slowly lifted his gaze from her lips to her eyes. They stood there staring at each other in silence but saying all that they needed to with hungry eyes brimming with underlying love and utmost affection. Kate smiled and simply stared into Castle's eyes which continued to darken with desire. His serious demeanour spoke volumes about his appreciation of this moment and with his eyes wide open watching her face relax, he brought his lips to hers, softly. He pulled back.

They both knew that in this moment, nothing else seemed to matter. In the room stood a man and a woman, simply in love with each other. This time it was Kate who took his chin in her hand once more and pulled him in closer, her lips wanting nothing more than the touch of his. This time, Rick did not hold back. His hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer and he pressed into her, increasing the intensity of their kiss as her tongue found his.

Suddenly, he felt her pull back and he gave a grunt of disapproval.

"Babe, no. We'll be late and Em and I still have to get ready," she stated.

"But Kate!" groaned Castle.

"No buts Castle. Plus, if you mess up my hair, I'll be tempted to shoot you," she joked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he seriously stated.

"I'm sure it is babe but don't worry. I'm all yours and I promise we'll pick up where we left off tonight," Kate murmured as she gave him a quick peck and added; "Now I've got to go find our girls. Lex gave Em a bath so I could do my make-up."

"Fine," he conceded with an obvious pout on his face.

Kate turned with a smile on her face and strutted to the door to go find her girls but she was sure to put an extra sway in her hips as she knew that her husband would not be able to tear his eyes away from her exit but she stopped at the doorframe and turned to face him with a sexy smirk and added in that sultry tone she knew he loved, "Oh and Castle, I'd go with the red bowtie. I mean with that shade, it's a perfect match for the outfit under my robe."

Castle turned back to the mirror with a sigh after she left the room. There was a good chance that he needed a really cold shower or to wash his face and wipe the lipstick off his mouth at least. This extraordinary woman would definitely be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Packing Heat Part 2

Kate walked into Emilie's room to find her daughter being toweled off by Alexis with an adorable brown bear character towel. She fondly remembered how excited Emilie had been when Alexis brought it home for her one day. Despite the vast age difference, the bond forged between the sisters was stronger than ever and they absolutely adored each other. Little giggles broke Kate's trend of thought as Alexis started to tickle her little sister.

"Okay Emmy, you're all clean now so it's time to get dressed with mommy," Alexis stated. "She's all yours Kate."

"Thanks so much Lex. I really needed the head start on my make up," Kate said.

"No problem. There's nothing more fun than splashing around with my little munchkin," Alexis said giving Emilie a quick kiss before leaving to go get ready.

"We make big splashes mommy!" chimed in Emilie.

"Did you now; well that sounds like so much fun," Kate said, chuckling to herself. "Okay my splashy bear cub," she continued, "We've got to get all dressed up for daddy's party and so does Lex so let's get things moving."

"I get my new dress now mommy?" asked Emilie.

"Yes you do sweetheart. You're excited aren't you?" said Kate.

Kate opened one end of the giant closet in her daughter's bedroom where she stashed both their dresses after their shopping spree. She knew how excited Castle was for tonight and she just wanted to make it as special as possible for him. Looking back on all that they had been through in a little over the last decade, she couldn't help but think that he absolutely deserved a special night to be surrounded by excitement, happiness and the most importantly, the people he loved the most.

As she laid out both of the dresses on the bed and looked at them, her feminine side could not help but blaze within her at the simplistic elegance of the clothing. With this dress, and Castle on her arm, it was more than impossible for her not to feel like the luckiest and most beautiful woman in the entire world.

Putting a beautiful red ribbon in Emilie's hair was almost the final touch for Rick Castle's gorgeous girls. Emilie sat next to Kate on a rectangular stool in front of the vanity in the bedroom and stared intently at her mother with eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea. Kate held lipstick in her hand, an intense shade of deep red and reapplied them to her already red lips as the final touch. When she was finished, she replaced the lid and turned to face her daughter, noticing the intense focus in her almost three-year-old eyes. She smiled to herself filled with amusement, remembering fondly her own fascination with her mother's make-up as a child.

"How do I look baby bear?" Kate asked her daughter earnestly.

"Just like a princess, mommy!" she said with a grin.

"You are just the sweetest little girl, aren't you?" stated Kate, her eyes filled with love.

Emilie simply stood up on the stool, placing her hands on to Kate's shoulders for balance. She raised her hands to lay them on Kate's cheeks and suddenly pressed them together, making her mother seem almost like a chipmunk. She then leaned in and gave her mommy a kiss and with resounding giggles and a barely audible I love you, proceeded to sit back down and slide off the stool.

Making her way toward the door she shouted, "Let's go mommy. Let's go!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming," Kate said with a loving smile.

She gathered her clutch purse and dropped her lipstick in it and then got up and proceeded to walk behind Emilie out the door. At the top of the staircase, she held Emilie's hand in hers and they both proceeded cautiously; Emilie with the ambling gracefulness of a toddler and Kate with the responsibility of managing said toddler in six-inch heels. As they descended the staircase to enter the living room, she found Alexis waiting there looking stunning as ever with her auburn curls cascading halfway down her back and in the form fitting dark green dress they picked out together to accentuate her bright and beautiful eyes.

Standing right behind her, wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear, stood her husband, enthralled by the beautiful, not to mention adorable picture before him. Both Kate and Emilie wore black dresses, highlighted with red and silver assets. Kate wore a long, plain black dress that hugged her waist tight and gently flowed out around her legs and ankles. A slit ran up her left leg until her lower thigh was just about visible. The sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder sleeves exquisitely defined her chest and her overall silhouette and height were enhanced. She added red stilettos that were as striking as her red lipstick and topped it off with a silver clutch to match her silver earrings that she bought.

Meanwhile, Emilie was the poster child for perfection in her black dress that had a narrow, lace bodice that lowered to meet a waistline crafted of silver jewels and flowed into a gently pleated, knee length skirt with just the right amount of fluff to it. Kate had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and adorned the beautiful locks with the silken red ribbon. Emilie had red shoes to match her mother's and even lips tinged with red after kissing her mommy. Kate smiled at Castle and looked down at the miniature replica of herself who could hardly contain her excitement.

For a long time, she never believed that a life like this was possible for someone like her but as she looked around the room at her husband and daughters, her heart had no choice but to believe in the happiness that saturated the room. Castle took a deep breath and looked around the room, beaming at his three girls. He could not possibly be happier in this moment, even if he had written it in like in one of his novels and he knew that nothing could bring him down from the cloud he was floating on tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Suggestions Anyone?

Hi Everyone,

I haven't logged in to this account in 2 years or so. Thank you all for sticking around though. I've decided to take some time and try to write some one-shots here again. However, I don't really have much ideas about which pairings to write based on or a lot of new ideas for this. I don't watch a lot of different television shows honestly. So, if any of you want to leave some suggestions or shows and characters that I can check out and see if I'm into them, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks again for sticking around guys.


End file.
